The present invention is generally related to the use of a messaging device to notify a service provider that a consumer is requesting a service.
Consumers utilize direct communication for requests for service. Such activities include:
Requesting that a restroom be cleaned. Such an action is accomplished by finding a manager or service person affiliated with the facility/building. This can be embarrassing should the requester be the party that is responsible for the required cleaning.
On occasion, a customer would enter a restroom and either by the customer's actions or actions of another, the restroom would need servicing. Requesting servicing can be time consuming and/or embarrassing. It normally takes an effort to find a service person or a respective manager to request that the restroom be serviced. Additionally, if you were just entering the restroom, you would prefer to use the restroom rather than waste time finding a person to service it. Should you be the party that causes the request for servicing, you might be embarrassed to request a servicing.
Restrooms in certain public facilities such as restaurants require inspection in predetermined intervals, normally once every hour. The establishment is required to maintain a log of the inspections/cleaning of the restroom. This is currently done manually.
What is desired is a means to a service person of a request in an efficient and inexpensive manner.